History likes to repeat
by simplypati
Summary: He just came out from prison. She has a baby. There are many mysteries to be solved. Are they able to face their past and find love again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nothing in my life went as planned. Ever. Some may think I wanted to live this way but who are They to judge me and my actions? Deep down I knew how things would end. They always end up like this. Someone always ends up in tears. Someone has to get hurt. However I was foolish enough to think it wouldn't be me. Once again, I was totally wrong. Do I regret making these mistakes? No. They helped me build who I am now, they helped me to be a better person, for myself and for my little princess, she's the only one who has ever been there for me and has not criticised my decisions, but if I listened to anyone else but myself, she wouldn't be here with me right now, and for this decision that I made, I'm grateful for whoever pushed me this way. I'm unconditionally in love with my little angel, and I thank God, everyday for letting her be the enjoyment of my life, to make this miserable World, a brighter one.

Exactly today, is 6 years since I saw his face. I haven't seen or heard from him since, he's coming out today however, his sentence is over. He's getting another chance, another shot to live a normal life again. Although I don't think I have stopped loving him. Every time I look in her eyes I see him. Every time I tell Her "I love You" I picture him. Sometimes I space out, but she seems to understand, almost. Should I tell her, or keep it a secret, either way someone will get hurt and the truth will come out anyway. Maybe he has changed after all... Maybe he's not the same person that left me... Us 6 years ago. Will he get mad at me for hiding such a big thing from him? Time will show.


	2. Suprises

Chapter 1

-Charleigh baby, come on we have to go now.

-Coming Mom – Our typical daily routine, drive her to school and go to work, pick her up from school, house work and sleep. I try my best to make her feel normal, like she has everything she

needs.

However even I don't feel right anymore, every day I get more frustrated with the littlest things she does, and I don't feel like I can do this anymore. Stupid woman. Of course you can. You've been

doing it every day ever since you got pregnant. 6 years, those six years have been the most difficult ones but some people helped me stay stronger. Even though I doubted myself God knows how

many times, people like Vikkie and Mary were always here, supporting me which each step i took, helping me to achieve my goals and keep my life the way it's supposed to be.

3.10 pm

- Mommy, can we please go to the park? – I honestly gave up resisting her sweet puppy eyes years ago. So we make our way to the park, and as soon as we're parked, my little bird jumps out from the car and runs without watching where she's going, sooner or later she'll bump into someone...

Why do I always do this? I get lost in thoughts and then it's the time that my child decides to do something, which is usually very stupid.

I hear her loud crying as the stranger is picking her up, people are turning around to see what the sudden outburst is about, as I approach my baby and the strange Man I notice that something seems to be a little off.

Come on sweetie, you can't just stay in that man's arms, you're too heavy sweetie.

Please put her down sir – This is the first time I meet his eyes. With that I forget where I am again, I lose control of the time, everything that matters is here, those eyes...

Elena – I could see the pain in his eyes but I wasn't going to let him explain, nor talk to him, this is not the time, nor the place, I might love him but it doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy.

Charleigh we have to go – I take her out from his arms and start walking the opposite direction, trying to reach the car before he manages to catch up.

Mommy who's that man? He kept looking into my eyes, it was scary mommy.

don't worry sweetheart he won't bother us anymore – I hope...

I manage to start the engine before he even manages to get to the car park and I pull out as fast as i possibly can, we go home, i tell her that this was a Man i once knew but we haven't seen each other in a while and I didn't really expect to see him there, She asks a couple of more questions but soon she is fast asleep, having eaten some spaghetti with lots of vegetables for dinner.

It's only 7:15 pm so I open up my photoshop file and loose myself in the world of graphics, soon I hear a soft knock and I wonder if it might be Vikkie coming over to pick her stuff up from last night, knocking so lightly not to disturb Charleigh.

I open the door and I'm not that suprised when I see him, with a single white Lily, and a small box I have seen 6 years before.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic guys, so i hope you understand, it's only done for pleasure and the plot is out of my head, i don't own the characters, and i hope you forgive me for my mistakes, the more reviews i get the quicker i will upload :D x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

-You need to leave now. - I tried speaking condifently but he could most definitely see the emotions running through my face within the split seconds when my voice broke. - It's been too long, I'm not who I was 6 years ago - Even though these words were coming out of my mouth I knew I was still the same girl. Small and broken, lost in the big world looking for someone who would provide me with enough love and care to make me feel safe again. This time things have changed. I wasn't alone anymore. I had a beautiful daughter that gave me everything I have searched for, for a very long time.

- Elena, we need to talk. You don't understand. You're not the only one that has changed. Let me in, please? - I know I can't avoid him forever but the idea of having a man, who has become a stranger to me in the last years, was a slighty terrifying thought. He has finally offered me the Lily which I slowly reached out for but when seeing my expression when he started moving the box towards me he quickly took it back with an understanding but hurt expression.

- I would really like to do this somwehre other than ona doorstep Elena, but I guess it is too early for us to start. - Without a second thought he leaned in my direction and kissed my cheek. Before I could even react he was long gone in the dark leaving me breathless in the night. Strong howl of the wind has finally brought me back to my senses and I looked at the Lily which had a smal note attached to it 'I'm sorry Angel'. A warm feeling swept through my heart but I quickly swept it away.

**Its a very short chapter. I'm so sorry for not being around for so long. This here is to let you guys now I am still alive and back to updating regularly, the second half of this is coming real soon - I swear!**

**Also to those who are asking - Caroline might not show up in this plot however I haven't made my mind up yet :)**


End file.
